1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal defense devices and more particularly pertains to a new personal defense sprayer device for projecting a spray of chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal defense devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, personal defense devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art personal defense devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,164; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,645; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,674.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new personal defense sprayer device. The inventive device includes a container designed for holding a chemical defense liquid within its interior with a spray actuator in fluid communication with the interior of the container. An actuator strap and a wrist attachment member function as an attachment means for attaching the personal defense sprayer device to a hand such that the spray actuator is actuated to project a spray of the chemical defense liquid when the hand is unclenched and the back of the hand is flexed back towards the forearm.
In these respects, the personal defense sprayer device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of projecting a spray of chemicals.